Skeletons Songs
by Iris Vhia
Summary: NOT A SONGFIC, cause yeah they suck, but anyway THIS IS AMAZEBALLS SO JUST READ IT!
1. CD's and Torture

**HEY HEY ok just saying this is not a songfic cause I REALLY don't like them cause well yea they suck… Anyway I am just saying that Skeleton Song by Kate Nash and Until the End would be like PERFECT songs for the movie =) Because they like are specially MADE for Skulduggery Pleasant. So yeah I REALLY want to put those songs into a fanfic but not make it a songfic so here goes nothing hope you like!**

 **-Iris**

 **CD's and Torture**

Skulduggery Pleasant, the best skeleton detective around cause he's the only one, knocked on the door to Gordon's mansion, waiting for Valkyrie to open the door to let him in. After five minutes of waiting, and getting no reply, he decided to go round the back and see if he could enter through Val's bedroom window, cause come on doors are for people with no imagination. Duh!

As he drifted up to the window, he instantly wished he couldn't hear or see anything. It was a _horrifying_ sight, seeing Valkyrie jumping up and down on her bed jamming to Skeleton Song by Kate Nash.

He instantly flew back down to safety and sanity and ran as fast as he could, trying to escape the pure horror his partner as become. Just as he was getting into his car, his phone started ringing. _Oh no. Oh god no_. Of course it was Valkyrie. Who else would it be? Tanith? Wait no she had a remnant in her so no that would be wrong. _Why couldn't it have been someone else?_

He ignored the ringing until eight minutes later, it was driving him so crazy that he threw it Gordon's House, and, of course, it landed in Valkyrie's room, smashing the glass window to smithereens. _There goes any hope of escaping now_. _Why did it have to land in her window? Out of all the windows this house has, it just HAD to be Valkyrie's didn't it?_

"Skulduggery?" came Valkyries voice from the broken window.

 _Now or never,_ thought Skulduggery, making a run for it, leaving his beloved bentley behind. As he was halfway down the road he came back and hopped into his bentley and drove off faster than Valkyrie had ever seen in her whole entire life.

"Eh," Valkyrie said shrugging her shoulders and turning the volume up to full and started singing Until the End really loudly.

 **So yeah I personally think that was AMAZING but yeah I guess you have to make up your own mind don't you? If you find anymore songs that would fit the Skulduggery Pleasant series perfectly TELL ME! NOM NOM NOM INFORMATION! Wow now I see why my mum pretends I'm not her daughter when we go out. Lol anyway hope you like it cya later BYE BYE!**

 **-Iris Vhia**


	2. Dark Demons

**-Iris Vhia**

 **OK TIME FOR CHAPTER TWO! Thanks to everyone who read my last chapter and my last story: Skulduggery Pleasant X-Factor. You know I used to never view myself as a funny person, or a weird one, but WHO KNEW?! pineapple ?LOL. Nvm lets just get on with the story oh yeah and I found NEW AWESOME SONGS THAT SUIT CHARAcTERS AND THE SERIES TOO!**

 **Dark Demons**

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" asked Valkyrie, trying to be heard over the loud music playing from the Ghastly's workshop.

"Something that _really_ annoys Skulduggery," answered Ghastly.

"Oh, I see what you mean now," smirked Valkyrie, evilly. She sat back on the couch, listening to 'Demons', by radioactive. _Wow. i can't wait to see Skulduggery's reaction when he hears this song._ Just then, 'Bad Reputation' by Joan Jett started playing.

"Grrr," Valkyrie gritted her teeth as the annoying song, that suited her so well, started blaring out of the speakers."Ghastly Bespoke, you better run. You better run _fast!"_

As Valkyrie got up from the couch, Tanith came in through the door and Ghastly quickly switched the music onto 'Gives You Hell' by The All-American Rejects. Tanith left as fast as she came in, clearly annoyed.

"I thought this was supposed to annoy _Skulduggery!_ " exclaimed Valkyrie.

"Well do you see him anywhere?" came Ghastly's reply.

 _"_ Uh yes."

"What? Where?"

"Right behind you actually," smirked Valkyrie.

"Really?" Ghastly asked swirling round to thin air.

As Ghastly swirled around, Valkyrie took hold of the remote and hid it in her pants, changing the music to "I'm too Sexy" by Right said Fred. God he absolutely HATED that song. he also hated it that _Skulduggery_ put that song on his iPod. _Skulduggery!_ _A bloody SKELETON!_

"Where's the remote?" asked Ghastly darkly.

"Somewhere you'll never find."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes really," replied a very smug Valkyrie.

"It's in your pants."

"How did you know?" a shocked Valkyrie said.

"Because you always hide stuff there, now give it back."

"No!"

"Valkyrie-"

"Yes, Ghastly."

"Give the remote back now!" Ghastly half yelled, as 'I'm Sexy and I Know It' by LMFAO came on.

God he HATED that skeleton.

"No." a stubborn Valkyrie answered. "Your not getting it back EVER!" she said, running around the couch and into the hallway.

"Valkyrie, you know if you don't give it back, I will have to take it by force,"called Ghastly.

"Oh you wouldn't!" came Valkyrie's voice from the hallway.

"Oh, _anything_ to shut this song off!"

Ghastly _finally_ caught Valkyrie and started searching for the remote in her jeans, when the front door opened to reveal Skulduggery Pleasant, standing there with his head tilted in shock. He shut the front door and Ghastly and Valkyrie could hear a car door being opened and closed, and could hear the soft vroom of the bentley driving away.

Ghastly quickly pulled his hand out of Valkyrie's pants and said sorry for what he did. Valkyrie gave back the remote, but not before turning it to Peanut butter Jelly time, that Tanith had installed on Ghastly's iPod.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

That's all Valkyrie could hear, as she got into her Oompa Loompa and drove away at top speed.

 **Ok yeah not very good, but yeah I like it=) A few random songs near the end but yeah the top few songs** ** _definitely_** **fit the SP series. Wouldn't you guys agree? Anyway thans for reading by!**

 **-Iris**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry. Really I am. To whoever even reads this like a year later. I couldn't think of anything to write and I hate how people just don't finish writing what they started so after finally remembering how to login and use everything again I am going to try my hardest to update as much as possible. I would also really like to start getting into writing other fanfictions as well. I am terribly sorry for the ginormous amount of time before I ever uploaded this. To be completely honest I almost forgot I even wrote any of this, but I will try my hardest to update.**

 **-Iris Vhia**


	4. Until the End

Skulduggery knew something was up as soon as he saw Valkyrie walk out the door with her hand behind her back.

"I know I'm going to regret asking this, but what is it that is behind your back?" he asked as she got into his Bentley. He started the car and drove off before Valkyrie could fit any words in.

"Well I going to say nothing that will interest you until your Bentley here so rudely interrupted me."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes so."

"Valkyrie..."

"Honestly Skulduggery, I'm offended that you don't trust my word."

The skeleton just looked at her.

"Fine, it's a CD."

"What?"

"A CD. You know that has music on it."

"I know what a CD is Valkyrie."

"Well then you should know how to play it."

"I'm going to regret this aren't I?"

"Probably."

It took a minnie inward battle but Skulduggery finally made a decision and put the CD in, but as soon as he pressed play he really wish he didn't. Until the End by Quietdrive started playing at full volume.

And there sat a very unimpressed skeleton for 10 hours forced to listened to the song on repeat.

 **SOO sorry it's so short but it's 12:03am here and I felt really bad about not updating for a year so sorry. Also I was listening to the song on repeat so I just got a quick idea formed in my head.**


End file.
